


True Mates

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the porn can be found here guys, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Stiles goes to see Derek at the loft, and gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! NaNo! *laughs* Yeah, it totally didn't allow for me to write this all out until today. I've just finished it, so it's probably full of errors, sorry about that. This became much longer than I anticipated, and I hope it makes sense and it's okay, and damn I'm getting anxious over smut! Sorry! I hope you enjoy!

The text caught Derek completely by surprise. ‘Empty your loft. My son is coming over and you want to be alone. Treat him with respect.’

For a few moments, Derek didn’t know what to do with the message. Then he shook his head, looked up at Isaac and said, “You can stay at Scott’s sometimes, right?”

Isaac gave him wide eyes and nodded. “Is… is everything okay?” he asked and Derek nodded.

“I think so. Stiles is coming over, so I need some privacy.” Isaac gave him a shy smile and nodded.

“Okay. Have a good night.” Then he waved and headed out, without another word.

Peter came down the stairs with a little swagger and a smile. “So it’s time?” he asked and Derek frowned at him.

“I don’t know for sure. I just know I want privacy. I…” he felt a little untethered, had for a few days now, but it wasn’t like he could just walk up to Stiles and demand answers. He needed to give Stiles a chance to come up with them himself. More than anything else, he hoped Stiles had.

“I look forward to see what you look like as a Mated Alpha.” Peter walked into his space and wrapped his arms around Derek. “You two will be amazing.”

Derek sank into the embrace, his familial bond with his Uncle much stronger now than it ever had been before. “You don’t even know that’s why he’s coming over. You don’t even know if you can have a human mate.”

With a snort, Peter pulled away enough to grin into Derek’s eyes. “Your father was a human Derek, and your parents were very thoroughly Mates.”

“Dad… wasn’t…” he frowned, brows furrowed. Peter just raised his eyebrows. “They never… they never said.”

“Because it didn’t matter. He took the bite, he survived. That was all that mattered. She would have told you more, I’m sure, but…” he gave an elegant shrug. “I’ll see you later nephew. Take care of your Mate. Now and forever.”

“I will,” Derek said, and Uncle Peter slipped away, out of the door as though there was nothing in the world that could stop him. Probably, there really wasn’t.

Derek cleaned up the kitchen, straightened the sheets, lit a few candles, snuffed them out, and then started to fidget. It was good that Stiles knocked then, because he wasn’t sure what he would do if he had been alone much longer. He opened the door and took in a deep breath. Stiles was standing there looking amazing and beautiful. Derek could smell stress, uncertainty, and a nervousness that seemed to be related to excitement.

“Hi,” Stiles said, wiping his hands off on his pants. Derek stared at him, for so long that Stiles shifted from foot to foot and nodded at the loft. “Can I come in?”

Right, of course. Derek moved out of the way and nodded. “Yes, sorry. Come in.” He hadn’t done much redecorating, just added a few things, like a couch and Erica had brought him a plant she’d named Claude. It was a Christmas cactus and Derek hadn’t watered it since she brought it in days ago.

He closed the door behind Stiles, noticed the bag he had slung over his shoulder, and couldn’t help feeling a little dizzy. Was Stiles… was he here to… Derek had to handle this right, because he didn’t want mistakes with Stiles, he wouldn’t draw conclusions, Stiles had to tell him why he was here.

“So, um, I did some thinking,” Stiles said as he went over and ran a hand on the new couch. He dropped his duffle on the ground by it and then turned to look at Derek. “And some talking. I’m on board. I want to be werewolf married. To you,” he finished quickly, flushing. “I want to be werewolf married to you.”

Walking closer to Stiles, his heart pounding fiercely, Derek nodded his head at the bag. “You came here to tell me that? You’re prepared for it?” How far had Stiles gone? “Did you slip out of the house?”

“What? No, Dad told me to come. And he also told me,” Stiles swallowed and took a deep breath. “That both of us are to meet him for breakfast at the house tomorrow at nine. I’m still grounded, but he let me come here, for you, for us.” His face was bright red, and something weirdly possessive raced through Derek. There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than Stiles.

Derek slipped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. Which was when the words caught up with him and he blinked at Stiles. “He… he knows? Does he know everything?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. His hands slipped up and around Derek’s neck. “I told him everything Derek. About you, and Mates, and Deucalion, and everything. Just… everything. He told me that this had to be my decision, but that it *was* my decision. Plus, I think he likes you.”

Leaning into Stiles’ space and kissing his neck, Derek tried to come up with words to that, but he couldn’t. The Sheriff had taken care of him in ways that no one had since his parents had been alive, and Derek wasn’t sure how to handle that kind of attention. He craved it, needed it, but wasn’t actually used to it anymore.

“He told me to kick everyone out,” Derek murmured into Stiles warm skin.

“He did what??” Stiles asked, and his hands would be flailing around if they weren’t tucked into Derek’s hair.

“So I did.” Derek kissed the heartbeat pounding hard against his lips and pulled away enough to look into Stiles’ eyes. “You’re sure about this? You want this, what’s between us?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, and Derek could hear that Stiles meant it. “I want this. I want *you* Derek. Forever.”

*

Derek took him up the spiral stairs to the bedroom. Stiles hadn’t ever been up here, and the bed was huge. It was a king with a canopy and the frame was made of metal. Derek’s hand was warm in his, and he squeezed it lightly feeling a little dizzy with anticipation. This was going to happen, this was real and he was both excited and worried.

“We can take this as fast or as slow as you want to go,” Derek said, his voice heavy and rough. Stiles wanted to lick it. Which he thought was probably a little weird, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud so…

“I want to go. I mean,” he shook his head and looked at Derek. “I mean, I want to go all the way. God, Derek, I want everything, I want,” and he colored as he paused, unable to say the words right away. “I want you, inside me, taking me apart, and I want to see you, and touch you, and I don’t want to wait any longer. Okay? Can I have that? Can I please have all that?” There was a little whimper that escaped him at the end, because he couldn’t help it. He’d waited so long, had told Derek he had to wait while they were dealing with the Alpha Pack, because he didn’t want the feeling of inevitability that kind of sex would be. Now, now he just wanted it all.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. He walked them to the bed, turning to face Stiles. “We can do all of that.”

He leaned down to kiss Stiles, and Stiles met it eagerly. Their tongues tangled together, hands roaming all over like neither one of them could wait any longer. Stiles’ flannel was on the ground in seconds, shoes kicked under the bed, shirts being tugged off in between gasps and sloppy kisses. Derek’s bottom lip got caught in Stiles’ teeth, and he sucked in a breath, eyes going wide, breath coming more heated.

Licking his lips, Stiles smiled. “You like that?” he whispered, and a small growl came from Derek, hands running down Stiles’ chest urgently, fingers lightly twisting over nipples. A tiny yip came from him, and he backed away with a laugh. “Yeah?” Stiles reached for his pants and unbuttoned them, watching Derek’s eyes follow the motion.

There was a strange kind of power he felt as Derek’s attention was completely focused on him. Every bit of Derek was tight anticipation, shoulders stiff, gaze locked on Stiles’ hands, fingers twitching at his sides. In this moment, Stiles held all the control, and given that Derek was solid muscle and werewolf strength, Stiles felt dizzy with that knowledge. His dick twitched in his pants, so hard that he couldn’t wait for them to be off to give himself some air. Derek took in a breath and Stiles felt his face flush as he realized that Derek was probably smelling all the desire and want that he felt.

He carefully pulled open his pants and started tugging them down, boxers with them. Derek knelt on the ground and his hands replaced Stiles’, helping him get them off, socks off his feet as well. Then he looked up at Stiles, his tongue swiping across his lower lip.

“Can I?” he asked softly, his breath ghosting across Stiles’ dick. Stiles moaned and reached for the bed.

“Yeah,” he gasped. “But I gotta sit or I’m going to fall down.”

Derek’s hands gently guided him to the bed and Stiles sat down on the edge. Nudging his legs open, Derek slipped between them, fingers ghosting up Stiles’ thigh, squeezing flesh lightly. He took in another deep breath, and then his fingers wrapped lightly around Stiles.

“You smell so good,” Derek whispered. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, tongue flicking out and over the tip. It felt amazing, and Stiles fell back on the bed, biting his lip hard to keep himself from babbling inanely. All he could think was how good Derek felt, and how this was everything he’d thought it would be, and more. Warm heat engulfed Stiles completely then, Derek’s mouth wrapped all around the head, and Stiles didn’t want to be not looking, so he sat up, gazing down the long line of his pale body to see that darkly tanned face nestled against him.

“Fuck, Derek,” he gasped out, and Derek looked up at him. Lips were still sealed around his dick, but he went further down, moaning as Stiles’ dick hit the back of his throat, and Stiles wasn’t even sure what the noise that came out of him was, he just wanted to forget he’d made it.

The kaleidoscope of colors that made up Derek’s eyes began to bleed red and Stiles reached out to lightly pet at Derek’s hair, the strands feeling like silk between his fingers. Derek nudged his head up into Stiles’ hand, coming off his dick to lick at it. “Don’t worry about hurting me Stiles, you won’t be able to. You can tug, I like that, you can push into my mouth, that’s good too.” Derek’s hand wrapped around Stiles’ dick and Stiles whined again. “You taste so good, you feel amazing. I’m gonna swallow you down, and then, when you’re all relaxed, I’m going to open you up. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles gasped with a nod. “Yeah, that’s… that’s good.” That was everything he wanted and more. His hand tangled in Derek’s hair, and Derek went down again, taking him all the way inside, his hand running under his balls and stroking the skin there. “Fuck!” Stiles cried out, knowing he wasn’t going to last long, because this was too much it was amazing, and he’d never been touched like this before. “Derek, Derek,” he gasped, fingers tightening in Derek’s hair, pulling him closer, then away, not sure what he was doing, because it was all too much.

The world went white for a moment when he came, Derek swallowing around him, pulling off to lick him clean and Stiles barely registered it. He would be embarrassed by how fast it was, except his brain wasn’t really working, and all he was feeling was amazing. It was something entirely different from what he’d expected, because porn lied, okay? It lied so much. Getting someone’s lips around his dick like that was beyond what those actors showed, because they were all calm and collected and how the fuck could they be that way? There was no way he was ever going to be able to remain calm and collected while Derek was blowing him, because that had been gorgeous, and overwhelming and amazing and…

“I’m glad,” Derek said as he started stripping out of his pants. His dick was long, thick and uncut and Stiles’ mouth watered at the idea of being introduced to it. “Because I don’t really want you calm and collected like porn stars are.”

“What?” Stiles finally managed to breathed out and Derek laughed.

“You’d just been talking about how that was better than porn suggested.”

“No… no, was I speaking? I didn’t feel like I was speaking.” Those thighs, they were like sculptured marble perfection and Stiles wished he didn’t feel self conscious about his own lanky body because Jesus…

“You’re amazing Stiles,” Derek breathed. He slipped onto the bed, pulling Stiles up so he was lying on the pillows. “There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not,” he said with a frown. Something weird was going on.

“Good.” Derek smiled and reached for his side table, and Stiles was about to ask if the lube was there, and then he wondered if Derek had toys he played with and then he paused because Derek was getting red faced.

Testing out a theory, Stiles very carefully said nothing, but thought about the idea of Derek slicking himself up, pressing a vibrator inside, thighs straining as he rocked down on it. The blush became a dark red, a flush that crept down his neck and Derek turned to Stiles.

“Stiles,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “Could you stop it?”

“Stop what?” Stiles asked innocently, running his hands down his body, grinning at Derek. Derek was totally reading his mind.

“Could you stop talking about me… and what I might do in my alone time.”

“I’m not talking about it. Derek, I’m thinking it.” Stiles grinned. “Get the lube big boy, that’s what you were aiming for, right? Don’t you want to spread my legs?” Then he thought about Derek working a finger inside him and how good that would feel and Derek nodded.

“Yeah, I want to work you open like that.” Then he grabbed the lube and turned to Stiles. “Wait,” his brow furrowed. “What do you mean you were thinking it?”

Stiles kept his mouth tightly closed as he thought about Derek’s fingers inside him, twisting and turning and making him go insane until he came all over his stomach. Derek’s eyes opened up wide and he was leaning over Stiles in an instant, kissing him, hands running down Stiles’ body. With a chuckle, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and held him close, kissing back just as fervently.

When Derek pulled away, he shook his head. “You weren’t talking, but I had… such a vivid idea of what you wanted me to do.”

“Yeah, I was totally thinking naughty things. Do you think it’s related to this Mates thing?” Stiles asked, hoping it was true, because if it was, then anytime he was in trouble, Derek would know. He wouldn’t have to say anything or call or… he’d just know.

“Maybe. But you aren’t hearing my thoughts too?” Derek asked and Stiles frowned.

“No, not unless you’re thinking of absolutely nothing.” Stiles was a little sad about that, because he’d like to know what Derek was thinking. He’d like to know how Derek wanted him, and what he might want in return. Maybe it would come later.

“I’m definitely not thinking nothing,” Derek smiled and then he opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. A shiver of anticipation went through Stiles and he spread his legs wider for Derek. “But that means I can keep this a secret still for now, and I like that.”

His fingers brushed against Stiles’ ass, and Stiles took in a breath, trying to relax. The breach wasn’t nearly as startling as Stiles expected it to be, maybe because Derek’s finger had run over the hole for a moment before it did so, maybe because he wanted it so badly. It slipped inside, not even hardly uncomfortable, and Stiles sank against the finger. It felt amazing to have someone touch him there, and when the second finger was added it just stretched him nicely.

“Yeah,” he breathed, looking at Derek, who was watching his face with a small smirk on his lips. “Derek, that feels so good.”

“Good,” Derek grinned, and then he moved them in and out a little, sending small shocks of pleasure stretch through him.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped, wanting more already, wondering if it was because he was a teenager that he didn’t want to wait, that he just wanted Derek inside him, like, yesterday.

Derek added a third finger, opening him up, other hand brushing against Stiles’ chest. Fingers tweaked nipples, ran along ribs, lightly scratched skin. Stiles began to feel overwhelmed again, his dick getting full as though he hadn’t just come a few moments ago. When Derek’s fingers brushed up against something inside that sent shocks through Stiles’ body, he keened, back arching, hands clutching at the sheets.

“Derek! Fuck, Derek.” It was too much again, he wanted to come, and as Derek pulled his fingers out completely, he couldn’t stop the whine that left him. “No, no, don’t stop, Derek, don’t stop,” he babbled, eyes searching out Derek and hands leaving the sheets to grasp at Derek’s arms.

“It’s okay, shh,” Derek said soothingly, slicking up his dick and settling between Stiles’ legs. “It’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re amazing Stiles, you’re going to feel so good, I promise.”

What were words, Stiles didn’t want words, he wanted Derek, and he shook his head. “Derek, Derek,” he gasped. The world was floating away and the only thing he could hold onto was Derek.

“That’s right,” Derek breathed, and then he was pressing inside and Stiles’ cried out. It was big! So much bigger than his fingers had been and could it really fit? Stiles wasn’t sure anyone could be stretched enough for it, but then a hand was lightly stroking down his side, and Derek was calmly telling him it was alright, that he was doing so well and Stiles relaxed under the words. Pressure, deeper, so full it felt like he was going to explode from it. Sex was really a whole lot different than he’d ever expected it to be.

Flashes of want, a need to be careful, a deep delight, and a possessive desire to never let him go washed over Stiles. The pressure built and built and then he felt Derek’s balls against him and he cried out, spasming around Derek.

Hands were traveling over his body, gently caressing him and Derek’s voice was soft as Stiles came to. He’d had orgasms before, a lot of them, and nothing had felt like this. It was so much more than he’d expected, and he didn’t think it was just because it was his first time. Opening his eyes groggily, he realized several things at once. One, Derek was still very hard and inside of him. Two, he was cradled in Derek’s arms, one hand traveling down his back and the other against his head. Three, Derek smelled really good.

“Derek?” he breathed, and Derek murmured a question noise. “What is going on?”

“I think it’s the Mating Bond,” he said in awe. “I can feel, Stiles I can feel so much.”

“All I feel is…” Stiles trailed off as he realized that he could feel more than he was saying. There was a tenderness to Derek that was wrapped around him, and a desire to do the right thing, and worry that he wasn’t good enough. That Derek wasn’t good enough for Stiles and Stiles laughed a little. Which made Derek’s dick inside him twitch, and Stiles could feel how Derek was feeling inside him, as he was feeling Derek inside him, and it was getting overwhelming again. “Derek, you gotta move,” he gasped. “I… I need you to do it, I need you to…” he couldn’t say more, but Derek got the message, and he began rocking inside of him.

It was gentle and careful and Stiles needed it to be more than that. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and moved so he could look into Derek’s eyes. They were bright red, and Stiles met the gaze full on. “No Derek,” he breathed. “Fuck me Derek. I’m not going to break, you don’t have to worry. I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go, you’re mine now Derek, you won’t hurt me.”

A growl rose from Derek’s stomach all the way through his body, and Stiles could feel it against his skin. His fingers dug into Derek’s shoulders, nails scraping at him. Derek’s arms tightened around him, but he didn’t get more gentle, he began to move faster, harder, and Stiles loved it. Hands grabbed his ass, holding him just right, Derek pressing up into Stiles with wild abandon, and Stiles knew he’d feel it later, but he didn’t want Derek to stop. The bed shook under them, headboard knocking against the wall and Stiles laughed at each thump.

“That’s right Derek,” he said, moving himself the best he could, his dick hard and leaking, caught between their bodies and getting rubbed off almost painfully. “That’s right. Fill me up, make me yours, don’t ever stop.”

“Mine,” Derek growled out, fingers digging into Stiles’ ass, the sound of him smacking against Stiles’ body almost unheard over the headboard.

“Mine,” Stiles agreed.

A howl ripped out of Derek as he came, the sound reverberating through the room, through Stiles’ body, and he thought he was coming, but he couldn’t quite feel it over the rush of warmth that howl sent through him. It was animalistic, and possessive, and loving all at once, nothing Stiles had ever heard before. There was a translation there that he understood, even though he couldn’t howl like that. His body was on fire, each point of contact between himself and Derek felt from himself and felt from Derek, and maybe he was coming again, or he was feeling Derek come now, he couldn’t really tell because everything was so big and so much and he was sobbing against Derek and Derek was holding him close and everything in this moment was perfectly perfect.

A warm glow was inside him, and when Stiles considered it, he could hear Derek’s voice. ‘Perfect, how did I get so lucky? He’s amazing, god he’s so right, is this what it’s like to have sex with a Mate? No wonder it’s considered sacred. I hope to god he’s okay, but I know he’s okay, I can feel he’s okay. Jesus, that was amazing, better than anything I’ve ever felt. He’s right here, and he’s right here,’ and then there was something like someone touching his core and that felt amazing. ‘It’s true, Stiles, it’s true, you’re my Mate, and I love you so much. Stiles I love you.’

“I love you too Sourwolf,” Stiles mumbled and Derek sobbed against him, holding him tightly. This would take some getting used to, but he thought, yeah, he knew it was totally worth it. Stiles wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one more chapter to go guys, can you believe it? I feel like a long journey is about to be over and I'm a little sad by that. But it'll be okay, because it was a good journey, wasn't it? *blows kisses*


End file.
